


My Blind Love

by ckmoonck



Series: Shiny Memories [2]
Category: 2AM, 2PM (Band), Park Shinhye - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckmoonck/pseuds/ckmoonck
Summary: While Shinhye waiting Taecyeon's opinion, she wrote how she loved him in the past on 2011. Both were as blinded by this new feeling and didn't understood each other! That make them ended their relationship early. While writing it on 14 Nov 2017, Shinhye met Taecyeon who told her his opinion directly and talked at how they now understanding each other more and can grow up their relationship.





	1. All I got from him is Cold Feeling!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is Team AU’s fic for the following prompt set:
> 
>  **Wonder Girls – "Why So Lonely"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2016/07/wonder-girls-why-so-lonely) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYGODWJgR-c) | [supplementary](https://www.flickr.com/photos/ilyaosipov/29673192952/in/pool-if-you-leave/) [prompts](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/olymficsmod/37777224/1167/1167_900.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1kSbgKkeVlIHzDWAYRW34pRSdGJiB0CxwjBdh3RweQLo/edit)!

 

### 14th of November, 2017

 

Three days passed since I sent my story draft to Taecyeon but he didn't reply thing!

 

_'Did he still reading it? Did he like it?'_

_'Wait!... What if he didn't like it?'_

_'Why I sent him that?'_

That what I was thinking about in my mind. I don't know if I'll get the same answer that he said to me before but I'll try!!

 

I'll try to know his feeling toward me… even with fact that he did the proposal to me but still our deal with each other not that much lovely but a little cold… We greet each other as any normal friends do, no hugs or kisses. As if he still not sure that I want to love him again...

Yeah~ I loved him before but as this day in 2011, I ended my love with him!

 

 

What knows what happened back then and how it was?

 

 

Here what happened….

It started on 14th of May on 2011, I went to my university, which was Chung-Ang university and found my close friend, Sora Kang, holding roses and she asked me, "Did you get one?"

I answered, "No! Who gave it to you?"

"OMG! Go take one! Vampires gifted it to only beautiful girls like us!"

"Take me to them now!!" I replied and we ran to them but we didn't saw anyone.

"Sorry! I should take another one for you before" She said but I just shook my head and said, "It's ok! I don't need one!"

Actually, they were two handsome taller men. We called them Vampires because of their Snow-white skin with that red lips as if they not real human but as Vampires! At that time, we were so interesting on Vampires because of series movies of Twilight! I'm a fan of this series and also love to see these men who stole my heart and all girls heart while they didn't interesting on them but this time they gave them roses! I didn't get one but…. it's ok!

 

After that, I went to my History Lecture, I took it at that term with Sora but I always dragged myself to it because I hate it so much and didn't get a high mark in its mid-term exam! That because I wasn't listening to what lecturer said… but spent my time there in my daydream!

 

This time I saw someone joined us!

It's Taecyeon!

He sat on the last chair on the row and kept reading his book!

 

He is our neighbor's son and works with us in our restaurant since he finished his high school but this is the first time we had class together!

 

Sora hit my arm and said, "Shinhye look! He so handsome!"

"I know …." I told her what I know about him and how he always worker person. Then she said, "Are you want to greet him?"

"No way!" I replied then I went to sit on a chair next to the window and turned on my daydream.

 

I was thinking of what will be happened to Bella and Edward on next movie. _'Their love is so amazing since they met each other! Can I find someone like Edward? Can I love someone from these people?'_

 

I turned to found that Taecyeon gazed me while fastened his eyebrow!

 

_'OMO!! That similar to that scene when Edward saw Bella first time! He couldn’t read her mind!.... Would it happen to him this time?!...then, he'll love me later!'_

_'Wait all students gazed me! What's that?'_

 

I turned and saw the Lecturer staring at me then said, "Ahhh~ I know now why you get a low mark on mid-term exam?!"

"Sorry Teacher!" I apologized then get up and bowed then he said, "Just pay attention of what I'm going to say! It's important notes about final exam!"

"Yes! I'll do" I replied then felt all students hated me for waste this important time except my close friend, Sora who whispered to me, "Thanks for cutting his talk! I about to die to hear him talking all time!"

 

Yes! That's why I love Sora and why is she my only close friend because we both born on same day and love and hate the same thing. We didn't pretend that it all happen fortuitously, even many people said to us that we as the twin!

 

Anyway, after this Lecture ended, I saw Taecyeon stood and exited the place before others.

 

I attended other lectures till my university day ended at 9 pm then I said goodbye to Sora and returned to my home.

 

Since I entered there, my dad called me and I went to him. He was staring at me then said, "Till when you get these low mark on History! How can one get that on this important subject?…"

He started talking about it and I replied, "Ok dad! I'll do my best studying it hard next time"

"Also focus on your lecture and don't sleep in it"

"I always focus on it and write down everything important!"

"As I saw today, You didn't focus on what the lecturer said, he even scolded you!" Taecyeon said while carrying empty bowls and walked to the sink to wash it.

"How dare you lie in front of me!!" My dad said it loudly and walked to my side.

I got scared of him so I ran to Taceyeon side, I just wanted to hit him for what he said but I skidded and fell on him and also he fell while holding these bowls which fell on the ground and broke into small pieces.

I get up and went to his side and saw him try to get up while hid his left hand. I said, "Omo!! Sorry… I don't know how that happened! The ground still wetly... "

"Shut up! You about killed him. Why you ran to him?" My dad said scolded me and I didn't say a thing then he continued, "It's me who asked him to go to attend the lecture with you! You didn't tell us what's your problem with this subject"

"Appa! You can't do this to me!" I replied and he said, "Apologies to him now!"

"Sorry… I'm really sorry" I bowed to Taecyeon and saw him get up and went without replying and I noticed there are splotches of blood on the ground...

_'OMG! He is bleeding!!'_

I went after him but didn't find him. He must be returned to his home and I decided to go to him in the next day.

Of course with this worry, I couldn’t sleep all night! I just wait till morning come!

 

Just when I saw the sun raised, I prepared myself and left my home early and waited for him in front their house. His dad exited and saw me so I bowed and greeted him and then I asked him when Taecyeon will go to university and he told me that he didn't want to go this day so I just went to the university!

I attended most of my lectures but I didn't focus on what they said!

I worry on Taecyeon all time, he didn't scold me or even said a word all that made me think, _'Why he just went and hid his wound?! Are my apologies was enough for him or what?!'_

Sora didn't come this day too which made me couldn’t able to complete the rest of my lectures so I went back to our home at 1:30 pm.

Actually, Taecyeon started work with us from 2 pm until the night so I wanted to see him and comforted myself that he didn't get hurt so much!

 

I waited till 3 pm and he didn't show again so I went to ask my mom and she told me, "His mom came here at morning and told us that he is sick and can't work with us this day so we gave him one week to get rest well"

_'OMG! He sick and can't work with us for one week!! Also, can't come to the university all this week too! He must be getting hurt! What I should do?'_

I blamed myself for what I did for him and couldn’t feel comfortable all this day so I slept early before sunset!

 

### 22nd of May, 2011

This week passed without any new, Taecyeon still didn't show after what happened last week and finally 22nd of May came!

 

I woke up early and prepared myself and then I left home and went to stand next to their wall waiting for Taecyeon. After 15 minutes, he appeared and saw me waiting for him and then he passed me and walked to the street. I followed him saying, "Good Morning oppa! How are you now?"

He didn't even looked at me and just kept walking then we stood waiting for the bus and he stayed quiet then I said gently, "Oppa! Sorry for what happened last week! It's true that I intended to hit you but didn't wanted to cause pain to you! Did you get hurt so much?"

He didn't say thing and when I looked at him I found him wore small headphones!

_'Really? He didn't hear me!!'_

I took off one of it and repeated it again to him and he didn't reply but at that time the bus came and he entered it and many people entered after him… while I was just standing couldn’t believe what just happened or what kind of heart that he has to be able ignored me with this cold deal!!

 

My mood already changed and I went to the university with angry and sad mood. Almost spent most of my day with this mood till I went outside and saw him stood to talk with a girl. I stood next to near wall then monitored them and saw that girl extended her hands want to give him a small envelope and he took it then ripped it and throw it toward her while saying, "Don't give me something like that anymore!"

She cried and said, "Oppa! I kept loving you all these two years and only get rejected. When will you feel my love?"

"Go away from my face!" He pulled her and walked to my side.

I hid and my brain started thinking after seeing that, _'What kind of person he is? How can he treat a girl like that?'_

He stood beside me and said, "What we have here? Watchtower?"

I shook my head saying, "Nope!"

"You were watching me all time! Are you love me too?"

I got surprised to hear him said that so I replied, "No way!!! Who said that?! I just felt sorry for that girl with this way how you treated her like this!"

"So, you now as a consultant of relations!...Then, what? Want to tell me what I should do next!!"

I replied with a loud tone, "Of course not!!! I don't care about anyone of you two..."

He cut my talk by saying, "Then don't hasher your nose in something doesn't belong you"

"Omo! Look who is talking about hasher his nose! Like you forget what you did last week!"

"Your dad who asked me that after gifted me in return, a lot of money!"

I get shamefaced to hearing that but I replied, "Don't you be shameful doing that?! Attending my lecture just to monitoring me!"

"I have nothing to be shameful about! I did that for money!! Who is on the earth want watch fool girl during history lecture?"

"Yaaa! I really want to kill you..." I raised my right leg about to hit him but he held it with his right hand and throw it away. So I extended my hand toward his head want to grip his hair but he holds my arm with his left hand then hit it with his right hand!

It ached me so I escaped from his grip and hold myself not crying in front him.

He gets close to me almost near my face and said, "Don't dare hit me again or love me!"

"Oh! You really lost your mind! I'm not interesting to love someone like you!"

He placed his hand on the wall behind me then get really close to me and said, "Let's see… with this answer, you will fall in my love very soon! Don't follow me from now!" He says it and went without hearing my reply... No, I couldn’t reply to what he said because I was so shocked at how he say it with full confidence?!

His hit ached me and when I looked at it then to my whole hand, I saw another bloodstain on my left arm which he holds it before.

_'Is he still bleeding? Is his wound in his palm?'_ Yes, I worried about him again but then I said, _'He deserves it!'_


	2. Anything for pass final exam of History!

 

### 15th of June, 2011

One month passed and I was avoided meeting Taecyeon until this day 15th of June. Since I woke up, I remembered that we had History final exam tomorrow!

_'What I should do? I can't understand and studied it this day long! Should I call Sora to study together at the university?'_

I was thinking about that so I get up and prepared myself and went there. I found her in the library collecting some books. I greeted her and asked, "What you do? We already have History book!"

"I want some books to know how to study this stupid subject!! I can't understand anything" she replied and I knew then that she as my situation!

Here, we heard familiar voice laughing and just when we turned I saw Taecyeon stood behind us!

"Look at how your situation is so pathetic!" He said and continued laughing

"Sora! Ignore him, ok? Let's pretend that we didn't hear thing" I whispered to her but she went to him and said, "Please our mark on the edge to get fail! Can you give us some advises how to study this subject?"

"What a pity! My grade always A+ on this subject! You should study those yourselves!" He replied but Sora holds his hand and asked him with her cute voice, "Oppa! Please help us and we will do anything for you, even cleaning your room or shoes! Please!"

He pushed her toward the wall and left while saying, "Fool girls"

 

I went to Sora and asked her, "Are you ok?" and she nodded her head then we heard someone behind us said, "How dare he treat girls like this? Are you fine?"

We turned and saw them, Vampires!

Sora already get up and replied, "It's ok, I'm fine!"

"Look at how girls always kind and show their smile even if they hurt!" One of them said while the other asked Sore, "Why he treated you like that?"

So she told them that she just asked him to help us for History final exam then they looked at each other and one of them said, "If you want, we can teach you! We always get A+ on all subject!"

Sore and I said, "Sure we want!"

"OK! Let's go study outside this place" They said and we followed them to outside. We exited the university and walked between buildings till we arrived in an old building. We entered it then entered to the first apartment! Even though it's in the morning but darkness covered the place and it filled with a peculiar smell.

I get scared then I hold Sora hand and whispered, "Did you find this place scary?"

"Yes, but I can endure everything just for pass this exam with high grade as them," She said and I sighed and replied, "Yes! Let's do it together!"

 

We didn't know where these two vampires go so we kept looking at the place till we used to see a little in the dark. I saw couch so I told Sore to go sit on it while waiting for them so we went to it. We sat on it but it wasn't comfortable so I get up and Sora asked, "What?"

"It's not comfortable! As if I sat on some cold meat..!"

"Now after you say it, I felt the same thing! What we sat on above?"

Here, Sora gets up hugged me and we screamed loudly. The two vampires came and asked us, "What's wrong?"

"We sat on cold meat here!"

He lit a candle then said, "Sorry about that! This is Jinwoon, he always sleep here"

We looked at him and saw him sleep on his stomach! They tried to wake him but he didn't move so they said, "Let's go to our room"

We went there and found them lit many candles in the place and we saw their room contain a big bed and everything at there colored red.

"Welcome to our room! have sit please" The taller said then Sora hit my arm whispered to me, "Look… They have this bed! They aren't real vampires. As we know vampires couldn't sleeping"

One of them turned to us and smiled so I replied, "Shhh! He must be heard that!"

"By the way, what's your names?" one of them asked and we introduced ourselves to them and the taller said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Seulong and this is Changmin, and that one who sleeps on the couch is Jinwoon…."

He cut his talk and looked at Changmin then said, "We have another one lived with us, Jo Kown but he didn't come yet. Let's finished teaching you this before he came"

"OK!" I felt strange when he talked like that but I just took a deep breath and they started teaching us and told us a way to remember numbers of date or years till we felt it get darker and when I looked at the clock, it was 7 pm. We were close to finishing so we sat for a while then we heard the door opened. It was Jinwoon and he said, "Jo Kown Hyung came!"

They opened the window and told us to go through it. Sora went before me and when I about to go I felt someone dragged me to the back and Sora started called me but Seulong made a sign asking her to go without me!

 

I was so scary but saying Sora went I felt relax more, 'She will tell my parents and maybe will tell Taecyeon!'

 

"blow off most of these candles now! We just need one or two" Jo Kown said and they started to blow off it then he turned to me asked, "Who is this girl? Her blood look delicious"

My heart beat fast when he said that and I think again, 'Did they real vampires? This person's face look younger and with that white skin and red lips! No one can guess his real age'

No one of them answered then he repeated it with a loud voice and they told him about me and how we here for studying. He thinks for while then asked me, "What you give back to them in return?"

"I… I… I'm sorry…" I said but Seulong cut my talk by saying, "We didn't talk about that yet"

Jo Kown looked at my eyes then said, "Ok! Let me decide that instead of you!... Well.. to be fair, it depends on your grade! If you get A, you will give us a half liter from your blood every week for one month. When you get B, for 2 months, If you get C, for 3 months and if it D, for 4 months. If you get F, you will stay with us here forever! People don't want to see someone like you didn't has knowledge of history" He started laughing and so they did.

I hated myself for being here hearing this words but all I can do is just hiding these feeling and accepted doing that for return back their teaching us.

"Listen! Don't tell anyone about us and our place! I'll kill you if you did! I warn you!" Jo Kown said and I replied, "Ok!"

"Promise us that!" Jo Kown said and I promised him then they let me go and I went to my home alone by my feet. I was so worried more than scary walking between this darkness streets till I arrived our home and there I saw Taecyeon stood beside the door. He asked me, "Where you went to? Why you didn't attend your lectures?"

I couldn’t tell him thing, just ignored him and opened the door to enter our home but he held my hand saying, "Your friend told me that you were at vampires house, is this right?"

I laughed while saying, "She still thinks of vampires after watched with me Twilight!"

"Such silly girls!!" he said then went to his home.

_'No! It was true but I can't tell anyone about them! I don't know if they real vampires or not! There is no existence of Vampires in this world! Maybe they just fan of vampires movies! Even with the fact they asked me to give my blood to them, maybe they just need it for donation'_

 

I didn't sleep at that night because I kept studying it until the morning _. 'I don't care if I get any grade but not F!!'_

 

### 16th of June, 2011

This day came, the day of this final exam!

I went to university early and kept re-reading what they told me till I noticed someone extended his hand to me give me a paper. I looked at him, "Taecyeon?!"

At same this moment, Sora came and saw it with me then asked, "What is this?"

He replied, "Your lecturer taught me before! He always write the same question for final exam so I think this paper will help you"

"Ohh~ thanks, oppa!" Sora replied while I just kept reading it and then he left.

 

At 9 pm, we entered the exam and questions were as Taecyeon showed us. I wrote what I remember and then noticed that I solved the most of it except one question. I'm not fully sure if it right or wrong but I felt comfortable! When we exit the exam, Sora hugged me and said, "It's my first time feeling that I solve well in history exam!"

"Yeah~ me too"

"Thanks for that handsome man! We should thank him, right?"

"I'm not sure if we should thank him…." I told her when I saw him with that girl so she said, "Let's give him something special and he can't reject it"

"Like what?"

"Kiss him!"

"No way!!! Did you lost your mind?"

"Not yet! Please let's do it! Let's surprised him all of sudden, You go to his left side while I at his right then press a light kiss on his cheeks!"

"We will get hit or something from him if we did that!"

"Let's give it try!"

"Ah~~ OK" I replied and she jumped happily.

 

We went to search for him but we didn't find him everywhere then we went to the library and found him sleeping while he sat on the chair. We walked toward him then sat next to him, Sora on his right side and I sat on his left side. We get close from his face and just when I looked at him from this close, my heart beat faster and I get scared while Sora pressed a strong kiss on his cheek then he turned his face to my side avoiding her but….. Our lips touched and I kissed him on it!!

Sora ran and exited the place while he holds my hand and said, "So, you just take one month to love me!"

"No! We were wanted to thank you! The questions were as you wrote to us! We exited from the exam while feeling that we did well"

"And then, you fall in love with me and forget what I said before!"

I shook my head and replied, "No… Nothing like that happened!"

He gazed me then said, "Ok! So, I helped you. Now where my give back?"

"We will do our best to do whatever you want"

"No! Just you give me 1,500,000 won!"

"What?!! From where I bring this money to you? I don't have it now"

"Work some part jobs and bring it to me before 11th of November"

I kept thinking, _'Someone wants my blood and other want my money! What kind of give back is this? How can I did that?'_

 

I wanted at that time tell Taecyeon about everything but I couldn't! I just kept staring at his face, trying to make him understand that I'm really in big trouble but he wears that expression _'You admiring my face right?'_

I replied, "Ok, I'll do my best bring it to you before this day"

"Not only this!"

"What else?"

"If I commanded you to do something, just do it without nagging at me"

"Ok Sir, I'll do it wearing my smile always"

I left before killing him. He really can change my mood from the best to the worst. Sora was waiting for me at the door and she apologized and asked me what happened but I didn't tell her thing. I know she will help me in everything but I can't let her stuck with me in these two give back.

 

The exam passed and one week passed, we were waiting for the results to come out with this I searched about available part jobs and found two part jobs. One, in café shop I went to it after my university day ended, from 9 pm till 1 am. The other babysitting on weekend, a worker woman bring her twin daughters, Maddie and Minnie 5 years old. From 6 am on Friday and I care of them till she comes back to take them on 10 pm on Saturday. My parents asked me why I worked these two jobs and I told them that I need some money so they let me do it without blocked me. The first week was so hard to do all this but I kept telling myself, _'Let's do it! I'm strong woman'_

 

### 24th of June, 2011

On 24th of June was on Friday, Sora visited me at 6 pm in our home. Since she saw me playing with the twin she said, "In one week, you give born of them after that kis…."

I cut her talk by putting my hand in her mouth and brought her in our living room saying, "Are you crazy? Why did you say it in front of my family? I didn't tell them anything"

"Ohh~ sorry but who these cute girls? You didn't tell me about them"

"Sorry! Their mom let them stay with me and go to her work in another city so I take care of them"

"Oh~ Interesting. What about that handsome man? Did you kissed again?"

"No! I'm not sure if it was kiss~ It looks like an accident!"

"But… I think he loves you!"

I laughed saying, "OMG!! That impossible!"

"No! I have a feeling of that. It's me who asked him for help but he gives the paper to you. Not only this, when I thanked him he didn't reply… He was gazing you… waiting for you to thank him but you were busy reading it then he left without saying a thing"

My heart ached me without reason, _'Did I misunderstanding him? Did he love me? If he did, why he always so close to fight with me?'_

I just replied, "I don't think that~"

 

Maddie came to me saying, "Onnie! I'm hungry"

So we cut our talk and all went to the kitchen to make some food for her. I prepared sandwich quickly and gave it to her and Minnie came and asked me to make her one so I did one for her too.

 

I made for Sora and me then we went to our living room and let the twin watching TV while me and Sora eating and talking. Then she said, "I saw him staring at you now!"

"Really? I didn't notice that!"

"I saw him! When you were making these sandwich for us!"

"Maybe he just want some of it"

"No! He didn't look at it! He was looking at your face!"

"Wondering what he wants!!" I replied then we kept talking about many topics till Sora left and I stayed with the twin.

I took out my notebook and counted my money that I earned. It was just 100,000, so I kept thinking of how can I increase it!

I heard Taecyeon called me so I looked at voice side and saw him sat beside me.

I asked, "From when you sat here? I didn't notice you!"

"A while ago!! Go do dishwashing"

"But I'm sitting with these twins! I can't leave them alone…" I saw him gazed me with an angry expression so I continued, "Ok! I'll go now! Take care of them"

 

I went to the kitchen and found a lot of pots and dishes accumulated near the sink, _'I know now why he didn't do it!'_

I took a long time till finished it then I took some juices to us and went to him. Since he saw me, he commanded me to make a sandwich for him! I went back to the kitchen and made big one then I returned and gave it to him! He didn't thank me so I just passed that and continued my counting.

After a while, he said, "How much you earn this week?"

"Just 100,000"

"Gave it to me now"

"Wait… what?"

"I'll take it from you every Friday, give it to me now!"

I took out the money from my wallet and gave it to him and he already put it in his wallet.

I asked him, "Will you give some of it to me? I worked hard this week to get it"

He didn't replied to me and just closed his eyes and leaned his back on the wall.

 

Maddie came and sat on my lap saying, "Onnie! I'm sleepy! When will we go to sleep?"

"Omo! It's sleep time now! Let's go to our room and sleep"

I get up while carrying her and called Minnie to go together but she said, "I want to stay with oppa"

"Oppa want to sleep too! Let's go" I said but Taecyeon said "It's ok! Let her stay with me while you let her sister sleep"

"Ok!" I replied that and went to my room and changed Maddie clothes, let her wore her pajama and we laid on my bed then I started telling her stories till she slept. Then, I went to our living room and found Minnie sat on Taecyeon lap and all of them sleeping. I stared at how Taecyeon is so tall and huge beside her. I woke him and he opened his eyes and let me carried Minnie then he get up and asked, "When these results will come out?"

"Next Sunday!"

"I see!" He about to go but I thanked him for let Minnie sleep fast but he didn't reply and went.

I went to my room and let Minnie sleep beside her sister then I laid beside them and I kept thinking in my mind, _'Did he worry about my grades? Why did he ask about it? Will he be like those Vampires!!?'_

 


	3. Give back them for their help to us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'So, my blood was so helpful to them… I don't care what they planning to do... I just do that for them for giving back!'

 

 

 

### 26th of June, 2011

On Sunday 26th of June,

I woke up with worry! I prayed from all my heart for getting at least D!

I went to the university with this worry and found Sora as me! We saw some student staring at the board so we went to them and they told us that history exam grades come out and some of them only who get A. I looked at my name and read my grade… D!

_'Really? How has that happened?'_

I remember that I studied hard but can't get this mark exactly! While Sora started to jump around saying, "Oh finally I get C"

"Congratulations Sora!" I said while hugging her and she asked, "What about you?"

"Ahh~... D!"

"Sorry for you Shinhye!" she replied and I patted he back then I saw Taecyeon staring at us from away and made a sign, 'Come here!'

I separated from Sora and walked to him and he asked me about my grade so I told him. He took a deep breath and asked, "How can you be so stupid? I gave the question to you but seems that your brain has some problem"

 _'Not my brain! I already entered that exam with worried after met those vampires and maybe my_ spirits were _so low or maybe I solved it wrong all'_

I wanted to say that but I hold myself and just replied, "My aim was to get at least D! So, this is much better!"

"You should aim to get A! Now, how can you tell your dad about it?"

I bit my lower lip, almost forget how can I face him with this grade then he said, "Ok! I'll tell him about that!"

I raised my head asked him, "For real?"

"Yes, with condition clean my room today"

 _'I know that it will happen! Now he thinks that I'm his maid!'_ That was what I think about but I replied, "OK! I'll go to your home since I leave university"

"Don't forget to prepare some sandwich for me too"

"Ok… But what about your family? Aren't they will get surprised seeing me there?"

"They went to visit our relatives in another city! This is our home keys" He gave me the keys and went, left me standing with shock on my face, _'What kind of people he is? Till when he'll do this to me?'_

 

Anyway, when I finished my lectures, I went to their home at 8:30 pm. I opened it and saw that their home was tidy then I saw paper pinned on one door so I went there and read it,

***This is my room! Clean it and don't lose or steal anything!***

"OMG! I'll lose my mind if he continues to do this crazy stuff to me" I say it loudly and then I opened it find it all in mess. His clothes on the floor and there are many books and magazines on his bed and a lot of cans and bags scattered on the floor beside the bed.

 

There is no time till he arrived so I started cleaning it and also washed his dirty clothes and put it on clothesline to let dry and then went to organized his books and magazines on the roof and at that time I heard main door opened then he entered his room and put his stuff then kept looking at his cleaned room saying, "Not bad! Where is the sandwiches?"

"I didn't prepared it yet" I replied without looking at him.

"So go now made it and also cook some ramen with meat"

I were about to crying but I turned to him smiling and replying, "OK! I'm going to do it now"

 

I went to their kitchen and made it to him quickly then put it all in the tray and went to his room and put it on that small table next his bed then I said, "This is the food! Want something else?"

"mmm…. In case you want work more, go organize my clothes in the wardrobe"

 _'Why I opened my mouth and asked him? I'm really stupid! Wait.. the café! I can make this as excuse'_ I think like that then replied, "I want that but I have to go to that café now or he'll kick me out the work"

"If you finished before 11 pm, you can go after that! It's just part jobs, you can work just for 3 hours" He replied then started eating while I went to his wardrobe and started organizing his clothes.

After a few minutes, I looked at him and found him laid on his bed and reading book. I kept staring at him and think in mind, _'As if he just doll in this room! Is he think the same of me or I'm just his maid?! How can something like this called love? Sora said he love me but is that true? I can't feel anything toward him too! Maybe I worried on him a little… Even before we kissed, my heart beat fast without reason… Do I love him too? Doing all these things to him even with I know that he_ _exploit_ _me for his personal things! What kind of love is this?'_

 

He noticed me then gave me that expression, _'What's wrong?'_ So I ignored him and continued my work while saying in my mind, _'What a weird person! All I know that people changed after get kiss but he still didn't changed, as if nothing happened!! Not only this, if woman and man locked in one room, something between them will happen! Their relationship will grow or die depending on what they did or said to each other but him!! Ah~ as if he isn't here and only me locked in this room alone! What is this lonely feeling?'_

 

Suddenly, I heard main door opened then he get up fast saying, "Hide yourself inside wardrobe quickly" so I hid there and he closed it and I heard his mom said, "Omo! You organized your room by yourself!"

"Yes, you came early this time" he replied then she said, "Yeah~ we didn't find them in their home so we returned because I worried let you spend this night lonely in our house"

"It's ok mom! I'm not kid anymore"

"It's just my worry to let you lonely. I should let Shinhye stay with you next time….."

 

She continued talking with him but since I heard her said that, I hold my laugh but same time I cried while saying in my mind, _'Want me to stay with him because he feel lonely? It's me who feeling like that! This person was enjoying his alone time and let me be his personal maid! I can't able to do this again to him! I'll end up crying like that with this_ _suffocating feeling again and again'_

 

I stayed about 10 minutes like that and felt that I about to die! I heard the door closed then He opened the wardrobe while saying, "You can go now…"

He looked at my eyes but I avoided him and walked to the door then he said, "Don't go to the café this night!"

I didn't replied on him and left his room then left his home and ran to my home. My parents were sleeping at that time so I just went to my room and cried till I slept.

 

### 27th of June, 2011

When I woke up next day my face was swollen so I went to university wore my sunglass. Since I arrived there, I found Seulong and Jinwoon with Sora. I greeted them and they asked Sora to leave us alone. She went and I stayed with them then Seulong said, "Nice to see you came this day"

"I want to see my grades on others subjects"

"So, What you get till now?" Seulong asked and I replied, "I get A in most of it except…."

"What? What you get in history final exam?" Jinwoon asked and I replied, "I get D!..."

Since I say it Jinwoon laughed hard that make Seulong hit him saying, "She better than you who get F always in history"

That make me laughed, known this information about him made me feel better a little. Then, Seulong continued, "That's means you will give us your blood for 4 months!"

"Yes… but how I give it to you?"

Seulong replied, "Just come to us every Saturday at midnight and we will do this for you"

"I see… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" They replied together so I asked, "What you do with that blood?"

They looked at each other and then Jinwoon said, "You will see yourself"

I get scared of what he said and already felt they will drink it but I hid my fear and just excused myself to see my other subjects result with Sora.

 

I went to Sora and she told me her grades all good and I saw mine and found it good too. On our way to our home, I saw Taecyeon and he came to our side. He pointed at Sora and said, "You! Left us a lone for minute"

"Why you all kick me out when you need to talk with Shinhye! We are as the twin! We said everything happened to us to each other, right?" She said and waited my answer but I just looked at her eyes and couldn't replied, _'Sorry not everything!'_ That what I want to say but she said, "Ok! I understand what that look mean! I'll go now"

I hold her hand and called her but she free her hand and went while crying.

"Such a girl drama!" Taecyeon said and that made me replied with loud voice, "Sorry you don't have like this feeling! It's just between us"

He get anger and said, "Watch out your words girl!"

"I do… It's you who should wake up your senses and be more kind with us" I replied and ran after Sora.

 

I didn't saw her everywhere so I went to her home and saw them carrying their bags and put it in the car. Sora saw me and ran to me and hugged my while crying.

"Sorry about what happened before….. but what is that? Are you leaving?"

"It's ok!….. I tried to hide this from you! It was hard to me saying it to you before! I wanted to leave without say good-bye to you but…. You came here!"

"You can't leave me now! I need you Sora" I can't handle my tears and let it fall on her shoulder.

"I don't want that too but my father decided that and my mom already know some people helped her move me to study at another university in Ilsan! Sorry Shinhye!"

I can't help myself to reply on her but I said, "It's ok! We will meet someday! Till that time, we can call each other from time to time"

"Yes! I'll call you if we get new phone number"

"I'll be waiting for it!"

 

"We should go now!" Her father said and she parted away while saying, "See you later!"

"Yes… Bye" I waved my hand to her and saw her leaving, left me alone.

I felt that I'm really lonely at that time, we lived all our past years together but now…..

I'm so lonely without her, I don't know what will my life would be after her so I just continued crying all my way to our home.

 

I found Taecyeon stood beside our main door and he asked, "What was that? You don't even asked me what I wanted at that moment! Did you forget what I said to you?"

I didn't replied on him so he said, "Answer me quickly or I'll let you pay more than this amount!"

"Do whatever you want! From now on, I'll have more free times and I can work in many jobs too" I replied while staring at his eyes and he avoided me then said, "Two jobs enough!! Don't tell me that you decided not going to university again?"

"Yes… Sora left to another university! I don't want go there without her anymore!"

He replied with a loud tone, "Stupid! What you think she will do if you did that? She will not go too and you two will stay like that without study and without steady job just moving between these part jobs"

 

 _'He is right! She will do the same but…. How can I go there without her beside me?'_ I looked at his eyes and he looked away saying, "Don't let it be your weak point! You can make new friends!... I'll do my best too…."

I asked immediately "What?"

"That what you….... Forget that! Don't go to that part job this night too!"

I really felt relief when he said that! I didn't have feeling to do some work with this sad mood that I had so I said, "Thank you"

He turned and went to their home quickly and so I went to inside and found my mom waiting me. She was knew that Sora will leave today so she comforted me and allowed to me visit her if I know her new address. Also, she told me that Taecyeon told them about my grade in history and how a lot of student as me, just few of them who get high grades so they understood my situation and didn't scolded me!

All that made me feel more comfortable and I told her about my other grades and she felt happy then I slept on her thighs.

 

### 1nd of July, 2011

I didn't took summer session at that time so I worked at that café from 8 am till 9 pm with staying with the twin at the weekend. On Friday, Taecyeon stayed with me caring of the twin. It's the first time I saw him play with them and also read for them magazine for kid. He helped me let them sleeping fast while I was waiting midnight come to entering next day, 2nd of July. So, when I saw them slept in his lap, I told him that I want go to my room prepare the bed for them and he nodded his head so I exited without anyone noticed and went to the vampires.

 

I arrived there at midnight exactly and they took me to the balcony then Changmin said, "Give me your left hand and close your eyes"

I did what he asked me then I felt warm breath on my wrist then I felt as if something sting me then he asked me, "Your blood type A?"

 _'How he know? I didn't told him!'_ My heart started beat fast but I replied, "Yes!"

"Wow! We are lucky! We didn't tried this type from girl before!"

"Let's me do it first!" Jo Kown said then he gripped my hand and started sucking it. I felt weird feeling as if there a big mesquite sucking my hand and wanted to free my hand but they hold it tight.

 _'So, They really drink it like that! No wonder they didn't told me before! This is first give back and I obliged to do it for them for what they did to us! Wait!.... That's means that they real vampires! Is this real?? Why I didn't get afraid from them anymore'_ That's what I said to myself till I heard Jinwoon said, "My turn now"

"Shut up! You will be next week" Changmin said

"Every week for someone! This time for Jo Kown, next for Jinwoon, then Changmin and I'll be the last and every month we did as this arrangement" Seulong said and they agreed at what he say.

 _'They even didn't care of me! Those men is so cruel! No one will care of my situation after Sora left! I Miss you Sora'_ I find myself crying at this through then I heard Changmin said, "It's ok! Still there 5 minutes then you can go to your home"

I just nodded my head and started counting till this 5 minutes passed. Then, I heard Jo Kown stopped and said, "Ok! This enough!"

I opened my eyes and saw him licked his lips and still there some blood on it, just seeing him like that made me about to vomiting but I hold it and he said, "Thank you, that's was really delicious"

I didn't replied but nodded my head then I looked at my wrist and found there mark, as bite mark but Changmin washed it then put Medical bandage on it and said, "Don't let anyone see it!"

I said, "Ok! Can I go know?"

"Yes!" He replied and just when I get up I felt that I'm dizzy a little so I hold Seulong's hand and he said, "This is a normal response after lost half litter from your blood! Just drink more fluids!"

"And eat more honey to compensate what you lost of blood," Jinwoon said so I nodded my head and went to the room while holding my mouth.

"Do you want me to join you to your home?" Seulong asked me but I shook my head 'NO' and I heard Jo Kown said, "She will be ok… She strong!! I tasted that in her blood!"

So I left and walked to my home then I saw Taecyeon waiting me beside the main door. Since he saw me, he asked, "Where you went at this time?"

"I went to buy something from supermarket but they already closed"

"Liar! You already said that you went to prepare the bed but you exited from home!"

"That's because something happened all of sudden"

"What was that?"

"I can't told you… It's something only women knows"

He gazed at my eyes then said, "Take the twin on the bed! I couldn't enter your room to take them there!" then left.

I entered home and carried the twin to my bed then I laid beside them and tried to sleep but I couldn’t so I went to my dad office and used his computer to search about any information about this kind of vampires. There are many of results and all related to movies or drama stories till I saw one result attracted my attention. It's blog and it has title **'The fourth Generation of Vampires Family'**

It was written, " ** _Those who doesn't believe in vampires existing, let me introduce myself to you!_**

**_I'm the fourth generation of vampire woman's family! I born on 1989 in the same day of my granny 100 th birthday!_ **

**_When I said 100 th, did you imagined her as normal granny with white hair and skin filled of wrinkles?_ **

**_No! She isn't like that!_ **

**_I noticed that she didn't get old while I growing up! I saw my mother get old while calling her granny while she stayed as 30 age look! So before 5 years, I asked her what's her secret but she didn't tell me first but after about two days, she tell me of her story after watching with me Spiderman!_ **

****

**_Since saw the spider sting him she said, "It's true! That's as what happened to me"_ **

**_I didn't believe her first but after hearing the full story I'm full believed of what she said!_ **

****

**_She told me that she was working in the hospital as_ ** **_nurse in 1919. At moonlit night, a man sting by mosquito came and whole his body turned red and it swollen. She didn't know what she can do so she sucked this blood which became poisoned by mosquito bites… but without known she was swallowed it then she saw big mosquito came and bite her too on her arm. She was thinking that this mosquito will suck this poisoned blood so she didn't moved her hand. After a while she started like blood taste so she moved to another and that mosquito still suck her blood. She couldn’t stopped doing it at that night till the morning came and she realized that all patients is already died but she didn't care of them and went outside the hospital try to escaped but the sun burned her arm. From that time, she hid in the dark room till one man find her and loved her accepting the fact that she became vampire. Then she gave birth of my granny which was normal human. Later, my granny get married and gave birth of my mother and she was normal human too. After years passed, she gave birth of me in the same day of my vampire granny and I was the first male grandchild and so they predicted that I'll turned to the vampire before entering 30 ages._ **

****

**_I lived normal life before but no food can make me full and happy till I taste some blood from my friends. From that time, it became my favorite food ever! They became as me too and so we went to work at jobs where we can suck this blood fresh and hot!_ **

****

**_I still can't get all vampire's power because all we tried is just these blood types O and A from men, it's just made our bodies cold as snow and gave us the ability to see in the dark…. But we now tried a girl's blood, type A…. It gave us the speed. We ran from Seoul to Busan then went back to Seoul in just 10 minutes!_ **

****

**_Can't wait till I tried another blood types   … B or this rare type AB!_ **

****

**_I'm half vampire now… Wait till I became full vampire then I'll take revenge of those who burned my granny vampire!!"_ **

 

Just reading this, make me think of Jo Kown and his friends immediately… _'They tried my blood this night, it must be he just update it right now!'_

I looked at the date and yes…. He just updated it before 10 minutes. I read many comments laughing at him and scoffing at what he said but only comment was said, "I remember that granny! My mom told me that she worked with her. After many years my mom got old but this woman didn't grow up ever!" I felt that he honest without reason!

 _'I believe even that story how she became like that! Of course, the mosquito as the vampire, it can see in the dark too! Wait… that means one of then who born in 1989 who is the real vampire while others is just his vassals!! Since the one who sucked my blood this night was Jo Kown so he is this person!! So, my blood was so helpful to them… I don't care what they planning to do.. I just do that for them for give back!'_ I was thinking like that till I heard one door opened so I turned off the computer and hid there for while then I returned to my room.

 

I slept till morning then I woke up with feeling thirsty. I went to the kitchen and drink a lot of water then I saw the twin already woke up so I made for us breakfast. Taecyeon came while I'm doing the breakfast and I felt strange what he want so I asked him, "Do you came for work since this morning?"

He replied, "No! I came to take the twin to Lotte World!"

I didn't go to it before so I asked, "Can I go with you too?"

He replied with cold feeling, "No! I promised to take them with me since last week"

"But their mom didn't know… maybe she will not allowed that…"

He cut my talk saying, "I already asked her and she agreed"

I get angry and asked, "Why you don't told me about that earlier?"

"Why I have to told you? It's not like you told me about everything!"

"Ah, ~~~ I understand now! Ok.. Have fun there" I left to the kitchen and put the breakfast on launch box then I went to them and gave it the twin while saying, "Don't forget to eat it and have fun there with oppa, ok?"

"Ok!... onnie came with us, please?" They asked me but I looked at Taecyeon and he said, "Next time!"

Then I replied, "Sorry! Onnie have a lot of work to do. See you later"

"Let's go!" Taecyeon said while holding their hands and they went.

 

_'What should I do now? My parents still sleeping and the twin who filled that empty space that Sora left went now with him and again I'm lonely… so lonely and it killed me!_

_Should I go to my bed continue sleeping or what should I do?'_

That's what I said to myself till I decided to make the breakfast for my parents. So I went to the kitchen and started cooking something to eat. I cooked the rise and wanted to make curry with some meat but while I'm cutting the meats into small pieces the knife cut my hand skin and it started bleeding! Just seeing the blood made me feeling dizzy so I sat for a while then my mom came and saw me. She scolded me then treated it and let me sat in the living room while she continued doing it. After while she came with my father and we started eating. They asked me about the twin so I told them about them. After that, they told me to take rest on my bed.

 

I went to my room and laid on my bed but I couldn’t rest well. I was thinking of what Taecyeon said…

_'Did he get angry when I didn't told him where I went?_

_No! He planned for this since last weekend, even he asked their mom!_

_He wasn't like this before! He just sat with them while he reading the book or working in the kitchen!! Why he planned for this?...._

_Wait, he said before that he'll do his best in something but he didn't told me of what is that!!!...._

_Did he mean do what I asked him to do….. wake up his_ _senses and be more kind with us!_

_It must be that but why he still didn't be kind with me?'_

With that thought, I found myself crying again till I slept.

 

I woke up on the sound of the twin talking to each other at how they enjoyed there and played many games so I stayed for while hearing them then I looked at them and smiled for them so they came to me and told me about everything. I was happy after seeing in their eyes how much they loved it and I wished to visited it again with them. When I get up, I felt dizzy a little and thirsty so I walked with them to the kitchen. My mom gave me a cup of Juice that she made herself and told me that it good to blood and just when I look at it, I saw it red as blood. It reminded me of them so I said, "Sorry mom! I can't drink it"

"It's Beet Juice! Just drink some of it! I made it sweet for you"

I closed my eyes and forced myself to drink some but I remember Jo Kown's face when he licked his lips with that blood on it so I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. When I get up, I saw Taecyeon and my mom waiting me at the door. I extended my hands to them then I fainted. Last thing I remember, that they hold me and Taecyeon asked, "What happened to her….?

 

I woke up at the night and saw my mom beside me. She asked, "Shinhye! How are you now?"

"I'm fine mom" I looked at my room then asked her, "Where the twin?"

"They left! It's 11 pm now"

"Ahh~ go sleep mom! I'm feeling better now"

"Ok! Sorry that happened after you drink that juice"

"No omma! I didn't feel well since I cut my skin!"

"I see… but don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok! Good night omma!"

"Good night" She replied then left.

 

_'That all happened because of me, I was stupid from the beginning!_

_Taecyeon already told us to study by yourselves. If we did that, all these things will not happen! Started from going to their apartment till took that paper which Taecyeon gave us! They exploited us for what they want! They milked my money and my blood!_

_I deserve that! Now I should continue doing this for upcoming days!_

_I wish I can do it or at least one of them will be nice with me and asked me to stop. I wish him be Taecyeon; he saw my situation today and maybe will feel sorry to me then will asked me to stop!_

_Why he need that amount of money by the way? He already work with my family in the restaurant and doing well in his study! He didn't need it comparing of that vampires who want get their full power! I know that they will be dangerous since they have it but… I can't stop them a lone by myself!_

_It will be good if Taecyeon know about them but how can I told him? I already promised not telling anyone about them! What I should do….?'_

Just like that I was thinking till I slept again.


	4. The werewolf saved my life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Did he really a werewolf? Who are these masquerading guys? How he finds vampires place? Why he save me?'

 

 

### 5th of Nov, 2011

Four months passed with no changed. I'm used to doing this hard work now, studying and working these two jobs and gave my blood to these vampires. My weight low down and I couldn’t get enough sleep because I was worry what happened to Sora. I didn't receive anything from her since she left!

This night will be my last for both gave back! I was a little happy for free myself from them this night! _'For the vampires, this is Seulong turn then I'll leave them, for Taecyeon just remain 100,000 and I'll give it to him after take it from the twin's mother'_

Taecyeon stayed with me all this time took care of the twin and they loved him more than me. He bought to them everything…. I kept wondering if he bought it by the money that I gave to him!!

Anyway, I waited till it to be 11:55 pm then I went to vampires and all my way I had a feeling someone followed me but I didn't see a thing! So, I arrived there and found them waiting for me. Seulong said, "I can't believe 4 months passed fast. This is just my fourth turn"

"Don't be greedy! Four times usually is enough for us! We should now search for another person with different blood types!" Jo Kown said and they all licked their lips.

Changmin opened the Medical bandage then said, "Seulong come in"

Seulong started sucked and I just was closed my eyes and counted these five minutes passed to free myself from them….

 

Five minutes passed and he didn't stop so I opened my eyes and saw them staring at Seulong. I talked, "Please stop! I have to go!"

"Go? Sorry, but we never let anyone go after doing his job!" Jo Kown said and Jinwoon continued, "It's so hard to find another person feed us for these upcoming days"

"Yes! We didn't eat a thing since two years ago. When hospital caught me when I stole some blood from the blood bank. We should use you to feed us more" Changmin said but Jo Kown replied, "No! Her blood after the fourth turn will kill us! We should kill her before she did that to us"

"Please… Let's me go! My parents will be worrying about me! I'll back to you next Saturday" I said but they hold me and Seulong stopped and carried me and put me in the room and they lacked the room left me alone in that cold and dark room. I cried and blamed myself that I didn't tell anyone about them!

 

_'I deserve all that! I'm so stupid when I trust them and their fake promise. No one can know my place now! Sora knows it but she didn't call me yet! At least, the twin with my parents and they can care for them with Taecyeon! Also, he'll take the money from their mother and finish his give back! It's ok…_

_There is no need to tell anyone about this! I can free myself since they killed me and then I'll rest in peace!'_

That's how it changed my thinking till I fall into a deep sleep! I didn't feel anything after that!

 

 

### 11th of Nov, 2011

I don't know if I slept all past days or not but this day I woke up hearing them talking.

Seulong said, "Who said that if we sucked her blood after the fourth time we will die?"

"I guessed that, since I'm the fourth generation of my vampire granny" Jo Kown replied them Changmin talked, "This night is moonlit night, we should try doing something outside. Maybe we will get our full power"

"I have a feeling that something will happen. Today is 11-11-2011, It will be special night and day of course" Jinwoon said and they all said, "You right!" and Jo Kown continued, "We will go outside and sucked her blood all together"

"Done" They all replied and dragged me to outside.

"Let's wait till it became 1:11 am exactly too" Changmin added and they all said, "Oooohhh! Good idea!"

 

They prepared the place by creating a fire then they waited and I wished that they will be poisoned by my blood since they drink it. I don't want them to get that full power and cause of death for many people. I prayed to my God then I heard them all said, "Now!"

I closed my eyes tightly and waited for what will happen but they still didn't do anything. I opened my eyes and found them all staring at one side.

 

I looked at what they see and saw Taecyeon!

He wore long black jeans and wore white fur sleeveless coat and let his chest muscles shows while his right eyes were shining and tied his long hair to up. I just noticed at that time that he have long hair because he always wore a slouchy beanie.

He walked toward us while gazed them and they all retracted back, let me facing him. I wanted running to him but they hold my hands. Taecyeon shouted, "Let her go!"

"She is for us!.... Who are you? Werewolf?" Seulong asked

"I said LET HER GO! You don't want her blood anymore! Here what you want" Taecyeon replied with all his loud voice then showed his left hand to them. There is big wound that I caused to him before still opened on his palm and bleeding so he continued, "My blood type is AB!"

Since he said that they ran to him quickly but he fought with them and then I saw group of guys were masquerading and wearing as Taecyeon's clothes came and one of them said, "We will get rid of them"

Taecyeon carried me and went quickly out of this place.

 

I kept looking at his face and didn't believe what happened and what I see, _'Did he really a werewolf? Who are these masquerading guys? How he finds vampires place? Why he save me?'_

That was what I think of and couldn’t ask him a thing! He didn't speak a word and I felt that he even angry or ignoring me… I couldn’t understand him anymore but …I just felt comfortable in this silent!

 

When we arrived at my home, he let me stood and then went to his home but I say it with all strong that still remain in me, "Thank you oppa!" then I entered to my home and found Sora there with my mom and dad. They just hugged me and thanked God that I returned to our home safety so I felt that they know of what happened to me but I didn't know how so I took Sora and went to my room and she told me everything.

When they woke up and didn't find me they searched for me everywhere and asked all people they knew me but didn't know a thing. At the same time, my dad used his computer and saw that blog and they already updated it with this plan that they wanted to kill that woman so they know it was me. All that remained is where their place! Taecyeon remembered that Sora already told him about this before so he went to Ilsan and met her and she told him about their apartment's address and so she returned with him to meet me too.

 

"I was about to die there! They already didn't leave any blood on my body. I'm really tired" I said after hearing that and extended my body on the bed then she replied, "It shows on your face, it became pale. Want me to bring something to you?"

"Yes please" I replied and she went.

 

Taecyeon look still didn't remove from my head, _'How he became a werewolf? Are they existing in this world too? Those vampires get that by the mosquito but what about a werewolf? Is there one of their_ _antecedents were a wolf??..._

_What happened to these vampires?_

_Did they kill by those masquerading guys? I hoped that even with that face that I don't know them but they look strong guys!'_

 

Sora came carrying trap of sandwiches and a lot of juices. I saw it and carried it with her together then I told her, "You bring a lot! We can't eat all this!"

"Not from me! From that handsome man!" she replied and I asked her, "Taecyeon?"

"Yes! He brought it and asked me to told you that it from me but I can't lie to you"

"Oh, ~ did he feel sorry for me or what?"

"Why? Why is that? He really kind, he even apologized from me for what happened before"

I sighed, "Ahhh~ Of course, he really kind with every woman in the world except me!"

"What he did?..." She asked and I told her about his give back and I worked that two jobs to earned money and gave it all to him without taking anything. Also, I told her that he went with the twin to Lotte World without me and she gets angry and cried for me. Just seeing her crying I cried too and then she said, "Sorry!... Sorry about let you faced this alone, I should stay to stand with you"

"It's ok! It showed me that I'm strong and can pass these obstacles alone?…. No, maybe I can't be able to do it if no one beside me! Thanks for coming here and tell Taecyeon about that place"

"You welcoming! Always remember that you are not alone. Even if I returned to Ilsan, just think that we will visit each other again"

"Did you get a new phone number?"

"Not yet! We still moving from house to house but when we get one, I'll call you"

"Ok!..." I replied while looking at the window then Sora said, "I still think that Taecyeon loves you… even with all he did to you, he just can't control his feeling in front you!"

"I still think that he didn't even know what's love mean"

"Ask him!... When you meet him tomorrow or later, just ask him. At least, you will know how he feels about you?"

Just when she said that I decided to ask him. _'Yeah~ I want to know what his feeling toward me! I'll ask him these upcoming days'_ so I just nodded my head to her and then we kept talking till we slept together.


	5. I got what I want at the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ".... I don't care if we share happy or sadness moments! Everything with you will be enough for me"

 

 

### 14th of Nov, 2011

Sora left to Ilsan and three days passed until this day on Monday, I felt that I'm better so I decided to go to the university. I prepared myself and wore dark blue jeans and light blue jacket with long pink scarf with sports shoes then I took my handbag and went to university.

 

I didn't get any new friends till now so I kept looking to the student searching about someone can be my new friend but I didn't find anyone so I sat on the grass on the outside and started writing in my notebook…

 

**_"Should I search for friend or love first?_ **

**_I tried friend feeling before but what kind of feeling that love will give me?_ **

**_Did I loved Taecyeon or did he loved me?_ **

**_I couldn’t feel any special feeling given to me!_ **

**_It's like, I was blinded and he leads me here and there. I followed him without stopping myself while he enjoyed this and maybe laughing at me!_ **

**_How stupid I was… feel sorry for me!_ **

**_I forced her and forget that I can see... I'm not blind to let him lead me anymore!_ **

**_I don't want anything from him now! Wait…._ **

**_What if he asked me for another give back for saving me life?..."_ **

 

"I'm not going to ask you for that!" I heard him say it and I turned to saw Taecyeon sat next to me and pointed by his eyes to continue writing but I closed it and looked away feeling shy, _'Not asking me for that! Did he read it all? Anyways, this is best chance to ask him!'_

I looked at him and said, "Oppa!... Did you have any feeling toward me?"

"Like what?" He turned and looked at my eyes so I asked directly, "Like love me or …"

I didn't finish my sentence yet and he laughed and looked away while saying, "What's love? It's didn't exist in my dictionary!.."

I get up while wearing angry expression but he holds my hand and said, "I didn't finish my talk yet"

"I don't want to hear anything after this"

"But I want to ask…"

"What? Tell me!"

He sat silent for while then replied, "When will your final exams started?"

"Really? Do you want just to ask about that? Fohelpinglp me then asking me for another give back too?"

He didn't replied so I laughed and said, "You did that once! Of course you liked to doing it again… but this time I'll not let you help me in anything! My final exams will be from 15 till 22 December in case you are interesting to know it and please let me studying for it away from you! I don't want to see you till that days! You'll just give me scary feeling more that exam phobia do!"

Just when I said that, he went while gave me his back till he exited the area and I sighed. I felt that I'm really free at that time and don't had any fear or worry about anything.

 

I studied hard and get high grades.. and so I did well and get good average but didn't get jobs for a while and I just worked with my family's restaurant with my parents and Taecyeon. Then, he found for me this amazing job.. Writer in Shining days magazine!

 

Actually, my relationship with Taecyeon became normal with time. I didn't hate him but not loved him again.. till this day on 14 November, 2017. I realized that I started loving him again. Just when I remembered all what happened on 2011 and our past love, I realized this was big love, I wanted to love him at that time but I didn't understood that! Or understood him!

It's really was blind love but.. with a good meaning!

My heart… No, maybe my whole body followed him first! It's beautiful to known that if you couldn’t see in the darkness anymore, just give your hands to your love and rely on him. He will guide you and lead you to the light again!

 

I realized that History is not that bad! I still remember what happened back then after known how can I remember dates, events, every words said to me… Maybe I can't remember other things but only these which it related of what happened to me! Just my history!

 

The time now it 11:30 pm, I wrote this while I'm waiting Taecyeon's opinion on my story. Waiting can let us doing anything but just when I checked my email…

I found him said, "Go to outside now!"

I'm worried of what he will do so I'll back writing what happen later… Bye!

 

 

### 15th of Nov, 2017

This is what happened after went to meet him…

I went to him and found him standing next to the wall looking to the waning gibbous moon! I greeted him and he smiled for me then surrounded his left arm on my shoulder. I loved this moment so I surrounded my right arm around his waist and hold his left hand by my left hand!

I talked, "The weather started get cold, did you wait me long time?"

"Not that long!... Go wear heavy jacket!"

"Oppa too! You just wear this sleeveless shirt"

"It's fine for me.. I don't feel cold"

I felt how much his body warm then I teased him saying, "Woah~ oppa so warm! Are you really human? Or werewolf?"

He laughed and said, "You still remember that!"

"Yes! I thought you a real werewolf and kept asking myself, _how he became like that?!_ "

He laughed then said, "I'm fan of werewolf's stories and always wanted to became one when I was young! Just known that you fell in trouble with those vampires, I wore contact lens similar to eye wolf in one eye and that fur sleeveless coat then asked my friends to went with me to them…"

I cut his talk saying, "Is your friends were those masquerading guys?"

"Yeah~ They came a little late but kept fighting with them after we left till the police arrived and arrested them while my friends were honored by police because they were searching about these four people since long time"

"Wow! Really thank you for tell me that, I was wondering about what happened…"

"You didn't ask so I just passed it since you already faced hard time with them… and back then" He replied and looked at my eyes with gently look so I apologized, "Sorry! I didn't gave you another chance to understanding each other back then!"

He faced me and looked at my eyes saying, "No! Don't feel sorry, It's me who should be sorry! I didn't know how to deal with you! You were different from all girls I know.. "

I was curious to know about how he saw me in that time so I asked, "Different?"

"Yes! You are strong and patience.. I felt that our relationship will stay long time…"

I low my face feeling shy of what I heard, _'Poor Shinhye! You ended that love quickly and searched about love with another person...'_ I was think like that but he hold my face between his hands and raised it up while saying, "Don't blaming yourself! Do whatever you want, love another one as much you want but always remember that I'll be here for you and protect you"

I cried while saying, "You are so strange! Who will ask his girlfriend do that?"

"Me! The one who trust on you and want see you happy all times!"

"I want be with only you! I don't care if we share happy or sadness moments! Everything with you will be enough for me" Just when I said that, he kissed me!

Then, he hugged me tightly and raised me up. I loved how he did that for me, I didn't want separate from him but he broke our kiss and said, "Let's go to your room"

"Why? What about your room?"

"My parents still a wake! I already know that your parents sleeping at this time"

I sighed and replied, "Ok!"

 

He carried me while hugging me and we entered our house then went to my room. He sat while I'm in his lap, and saw my notebook that I forget to closed it, It's that one which I was writing this story on it, so he saw it and tried to take it but I hold his both hands and he asked me, "Why? Is it new story?"

"Yes!" I replied that and he tried to opened it again but I said, "You still didn't tell me your opinion on that story yet"

"Is this related of that story?"

"Mmm You can say… Yes!"

"So, let me read this and then told you my opinion for both of it"

"Ahhh~ You get what you want always. It's still not completed" I replied while opened it for him and he laughed then said, "I see.. Can you make something for us to eat?"

"Yeah~ I'm going to do it now"

 

I took my time doing pasta with some meats and fresh salad then I took two juices and went to him. I saw him reading it in silent then started eating and continued reading it till he reached at end of what I wrote then said, "When will you write the rest?"

"Maybe this night! I'm not sure"

He looked at it then smiled and I asked him, "Did you liked both these stories?"

He smiled then said, "Yes! I love it so much"

"What a relief!.... So, which one you like the most?"

"Both of what you wrote! Both of them is so expressive and honest!"

I felt happy hearing him love it but I want to know something so I asked, "Is there something bothered you while reading it?"

"No…. nothing!"

"Really? Don't you felt a little of angry or jealous?"

"Why I have to feel that?"

"Because…. I tried love someone else and wrote down that in full detail in that story…"

He cut my talk and said, "It's your stories! I enjoyed while reading it, it make me understand you now! Even through you tried to loved him but your first choice was me! You were loving me but you found with him what I didn't gave to you.. even these thing wasn't important! He wasn't ready to lose his life to protect you.. he can't let you live after him because of that he wanted to kill you first! He know that you will come back to me at the end so he withdraw and let you go…because he know that you loving me more than him too"

"That's right! But.. That's means…."

"Yes! You were loving me all this time… and if you are as me, I started loving you since I attended that lecture with you"

I looked at his eyes and said, "Really?"

"Yes, It was so boring and I were trying to read all students mind! Many of them were just smiling all of sudden as if they daydreaming of their love while you sat and staring at the sky wearing worry expression and I kept thinking, _'What make her worry this much? What is that which made her busy thinking about it?'_ Then you looked at me and we gazed each other. I felt my heart fluttering for the first time, I didn't know what it means at that time! Now, I know that it means.. I love you"

I felt a shiver in all my body after hearing this and smiled shyly then he continued, "Just let me explain my sentence that I said before..

 **Love not exist in my dictionary but he exist in my heart being in my blood, making every cell of my body loves you more!** "

I stared at his eyes and asked him, "Did… Did that what you want to say before?"

He nodded his head and his eyes became teary and that made my cried hard while hugging him with all strong I had…. I misunderstood him since that time! When I went without let him continued his sentence… "I'm so sorry Taecyeon! I'm really shy of what I did!" I said while crying but he kissed my head saying, "It's not your fault! I should ran after you and let you heard it! Who know what will happen after that, we all were blinded by this hard love! I'm happy now that we can see it between us after it became strong! We can make love now baby…" He started kissing me and I were so shy to reply on him just nodded my head and let him do whatever he want!

 

I can't write all details for what happened later between us… but we really spent warm night together. Now he still sleeping in my bed and I'm lay next to him!  
Before he fall in sleep, he hold my face and pressed many soft kisses on my whole face then whispered to me, "Thanks for let me be your first choice always"  
"Well, you was the first one entered my heart strongly then you stole my first kiss so I had no choice"  
He giggled then said, "I don't stole it, you were about to kiss me so I just received it in my own way"  
I shocked and asked, "You purposed turning to my side?"

He smiled and rubbed his nose saying, "I was closed my eyes if you still remember"  
"Yeah~ you are real wolf. You can see even with your eyes closed"  
He laughed then pulled me to his warm hug and nuzzled his nose on my hair and I heard him breathing my scent deeply then he said, "I smelled this scent and that why I knew that you are the one who was on my left. What a beautiful, your scent still smelled same as before"

I felt sadness and asked him, "Why you didn't told me that you loved me before?"  
He patted my head then replied, "I didn't know what kind of feeling that I had for you! I felt new things with you without known how to deal with it in front you"  
"New things?"

He sighed then replied, "I hate to said that but... after seeing that you just were with those vampires to gave your blood to them... I felt relief..."  
"What?.... Why?"  
"I know that I should feel angry on you or just hit you or shout in your face but I felt like that because.... I was think that you do adult jobs for them to earn more money so I just didn't said thing to you"

"What's that think! Of course, I'll not do that for money ever and never let anyone touch me to earn money"  
"I'm sure of that but it's was just a doubt and it bothered me. Even when you left to that person, I was think that he doing it for you... and every time I think of that I feel my blood boiling and make me ran search about you... but after read what you wrote.... I felt big relief... no one from them make love with my girl, no one touched you before so I'm really feel victorious right now, I did it with you this night for the first time for us"

I blushed hearing him say it proud of himself just from doing that to me.... but really he was right, he is my only hero!  
I hugged him tightly and whispered it clearly in his candy ear, "Enjoy your victorious my hero who felt jealous for the first time"  
"It Not that big jealous as Nichkhun has...."

I cut his sentence and asked teasing him, "So, Can I make love with another one after yo..."  
"NO WAY!!!! Never think of that" he shouted even before continuing my sentence and that showed how much he feeling jealous and very sensitive at this topic so I apologized quickly and told him that I was just teasing him then I pressed many kisses on his head and that makes him calmed then fall in deep sleep.

 

I finally saw his jealous and his true feeling toward me and all that make me know that I wasn't lonely but he was with me always as my air but it only me who didn't noticed it, but I can see it right now! He still sleeping beside me!

I'm really fall in love with him more and want to love him all the rest of my life.  
Feel like his love would show me more beautiful things and who knows, maybe I'll write more stories about him or about us!

 

~~~**The end**~~~

 

 


End file.
